livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers (for Hire?)
By name * Alexandra Drake, human Spellslinger Christy * Aria, (and hawk called Shadow), elven Ranger. Rose *'Augustine', human Paladin of Mithras, God of Civilization. Gerald * Aziz, human Druid from the River Delta. Matthew * Brim '''dwarf Psion David * '''Princess Daneria, (and Hunter, a wolf), elven Ranger. Banished Princess from 'The Dusk Forest.' Amber * Drummond, dwarf Cleric of The Secret One, God of Knowledge and Secrets (and hitting things) Kyle * Elanthiir Miller, 'human '"explorer" ;) 'CJ *'Elise, human Cleric of Krugon the Bleak Terri *'Elliot (and Prancer the definitely-unicorn-not-a-pony)', human Ranger '''from The Empire Sara * '''Erin (and Jhet the panther), departed Mithrasia, elven Ranger of the Forest of York. Ash * Felix, "The Cat", halfling Thief Ben * Ghetsis the Assassin, halfling Thief Matt * Gwendolyn, human Fighter, from The Empire Emma * Halek, (and Eagle the eagle), human Ranger. Gareth * Halfear human Paladin, serves Ganev, from the Empire David * Hedwig Gudmansdottir, dwarven Wizard and researcher who has left the library for adventure. Rackle *'Heimerdinger (and Griphook the Gryphon)', Dragon egg''' Matt * '''Kayla, human "Fighter/Locksmith" (there is no evidence whatsoever that I am a Thief). Christy * Magpie, lava Golem of Mount Magpie'. '''Creator unknown. Ciarán * '''Menoliir', elven Druid Emma * Miriam, (back to being an) elven Spellslinger Mutu *'Morrigan', human Ranger 'of Frya from the outskirts of the empire. Rackle *'Ramonde, human Bard. Nick *'Rislev', human Paladin, Lawbringer of Mithras Jake * Rogue the Alchemist, halfling Thief. Ash * Scratch, halfling Thief. Lee * Seraphine, human Cleric of the Inevitable Emma * Seryn, human Fighter from the City of Carth. Kylie *'Thra-raxes', Outsider ("halfing") Barbarian Keegan *'Titanius', Human Paladin from the past. *'Tyarista' Henderën'', ''elven Wizard from Yudkowsky University Tarn *'Vidrohi '''Tritan Princess Priestess Pirate '''Fighter '''known for fishing out '''PUN'ishment Jonathan *'Viper', human Longarm Skirmisher. Ben *'Willace, '''human draugr '''Bard '''known for his hat Jonathan * '''Xeno', human Wizard. Shadow Bane. Keegan * Zendri Tobarr, human Fighter, Mercenary and Opportunist of Brynaur Jake Also appearing * Asha, human Fighter from beyond the Empire Quentin/DMPC * Ash-heart, dwarf Cleric of Ashosh, the Fist of Mithras. Thane of the Ashbeards (Ascended to Heaven as an Angel of Ashosh). Robert/DMPC * Ash-hammer, (and his Pterodactyl Ash-wing) dwarf Fighter, Thane of the Ashbeards, Champion of Ashosh, and wielder of the hammer Chainbreaker. Robert/DMPC * Euanak Wingbreaker, Outsider (Minotaur) Barbarian from Taurius Robert/DMPC * Aelfar, human Cleric of Bahal, God of Life, Healing & Restoration. Jan/DMPC * Dagoliir, elven Bard; Spellsinger, LoreSeeker & bearer of the horn Ellusteriel, the Hunters Call Ian/DMPC * Arthur Blacwick Gilder (the 3rd), half-elven Dashing Hero Phil/DMPC * Halwyr, elven Wizard Adrian/DMPC * Marillith, elven Druid from the Whispering Plains and Great Forests (Walking the Path of a Kalarda) Martha/DMPC * Mowakana of the White River, Lizardman Mage, Betrayer of Shadows and Hero to Lizardfolk Hamish/DMPC * Sura, a human Wizard, from beyond the Empire. Quentin/DMPC In Memoriam * Steve (Deceased), human Paladin of an unknown God (even to Steve). John * Thaddeus (Deceased), human Paladin of Bahal Ben * Robard (Deceased), halfling Druid from the River Delta. Nathaniel * Magpie Ragtag (Deceased), halfling (now a volcano...) Thief. Ciarán * Cadeus (Deceased), elven Fighter from the Silver City. Nick * Fritick '''(Deceased), imperial '''Ghostbuster, loving husband and his wife, Hilda. Ciarán *'Urist Uristson', dwarven Artificer Sam *'Heimerdinger the Dragon Rider', gnome Artificer '''Matt * '''Gorm Foesmasher, Outsider (Human) Barbarian Ben * Castor, human Fighter, wielder of the axe Gruunthor. Phil/DMPC Category:Browse